


love always feels like a battlefield

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Angst, Battle, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Couple, Season 2, hurt!Magnus, idk yet, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Alec looked around, his heartbeat loud in his ears.He was surrounded by fighting Shadowhunters, fire, blood and death.Sweat was running over his face and burning his eyes,but even worse did his heart burn -where the hell was Magnus?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!

**battle couple** -  _You know, the kind of couple where bullets figure prominently in the story of their early romance. Where "war buddy" and "significant other" are synonyms. Where if you harm either one, the other will kill you as surely as the sun rises._

"As you all know, Valentine is raising an army", Maryse spoke, her eyes wandering over the crowd of shadowhunters. Fear was written all over their faces. Even she felt herself reminded of what it was like to be scared. "We have no choice. Tomorrow will be a battle between good and evil." Loud voices fulfilled the room, the shadowhunters reminded her of a herd of animals. "Be ready. Pack yourself food and water. Train and sleep enough. Tomorrow will decide our future." with these words, she turned around and left the scared shadowhunters behind. In the middle of the confused people, Alec Lightwood tightly gripped his boyfriends hand. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. "Magnus", he whispered, his voice visibly shaking. Magnus turned and faced Alec. Even in Magnus face he saw fear, which was new for the young shadowhunter, since Magnus always was the tough one of them. The warlock seemed ready to break and Alec felt his heart drop. With shaking hands, he cupped his boyfriends face. Magnus snuggled into his warm hands and closed his eyes. With a quiet sob escaping his mouth, Alec pulled Magnus against his chest.

"Alec, come on." Magnus said softly and held his hand out, which Alec took without any hesitation. He followed the warlock through a portal and stumbled into his own room. "We could've just walked you know?" Alec joked and sat down on the bed. Magnus sat down beside him and started playing with Alecs fingers. "Are you scared?" Magnus asked quietly. "Yeah. But not for me. I am scared for you, Isabelle, Jace, god even Clary. I can't bear the thought of losing one of you. I will do everything to protect you Magnus." Magnus smiled. "I think i can solve this problem. Biscuit told me about a special rune she drew. As you know, Clary can make up new runes with special powers. She designed an alliance rune for a situation like this. It will link our powers and you can feel when i get weak or hurt." Alec thought about it for a moment. "What about my parabatai bond?" Magnus shrugged. "I don't know if it will affect this bond in any way." Alec pulled the warlock closer to his face and leaned his forehead against Magnus'. "I would be honored to share an alliance rune with you Magnus." He felt the warlock smile for a small moment. "Me too", he answered and gently pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Magnus fell down on the bed, Alec crawling on top of him, pressing kisses down his throat, his fingers running over Magnus' bare back as Alec slipped his fingers underneath his shirt. "Alec", Magnus said and lifted the nephilims head gently. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Alec sighed. "Magnus, i love you and tomorrow maybe one of us or we're both going to die. I want to spend the remaining time of my life with the person i love. Please." Magnus gulped, but nodded. And they stayed like that, the entire dark night, surrounded by their love.

The next morning, they were sat down in the library, Alec having Magnus and his beloved sister by his side. Isabelle pressed closer to her brother, wanting as much physical contact as possible and Alec smiled warmly. "Magnus, i don't know if you can have the alliance rune." Clary said, throwing her hands into the air, visibly desperate. Magnus giggled at her. "Biscuit, believe me, i can since i am the son of a fallen angel and there is angel blood running through my veins." Clary squeezed her eyes together. "We don't have a lot of time anymore. I need you to help us Clary." Alec said, his voice soaked with pleading. She sighed and sat down in front of Alec. "Okay. I will do it, give me your hands."

Alec could still feel his hand tingling and smiled when he pressed his new rune against Magnus'. They linked their fingers and smiled at each other when they could feel their joined heartbeats between their hands. Isabelle smiled at them and Jace could feel Alecs affection for the warlock even through their parabatai rune. "We should get going." Clary said when she heard a lot of people wandering through the halls. Alec stiffened and Magnus hugged him tightly. "We will be okay, i promise. I love you Alexander." Jace stared at them and Izzy gasped. "I love you too Magnus." Alec answered, holding Magnus face and gently kissing him. "We will be okay."

Every nephilim was looking awful. The tension was steady in the air and Alec felt like throwing up already. He gripped his bow and arrows, sliding his seraph blade into his belt. Izzy gave him a small smile and Jace hugged his parabatai. Alec even gave Clary a quick hug before they all stepped through the portal which would bring them to the battlefield. Magnus beside him, he stepped closer to the rest of the shadowhunters. In front of them was Valentine, his army standing behind him like a wall. "Alec." Magnus intertwined their fingers. "I will protect you at all costs." Magnus promised silently and squeezed his hand. Alec closed his eyes for a moment and let out a shaky breath. And then all hell broke loose.

 

Alec looked around, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He was surrounded by fighting Shadowhunters, fire, blood and death. Sweat was running over his face and burning his eyes, but even worse did his heart burn - where the hell was Magnus? He ripped his blade out of a dead circle member, blood splattering into his face. A few meters away from him, he could see Jace slitting someones throat. He couldn't see Izzy or Clary, and neither Magnus. He felt Magnus' heartbeat through his alliance rune, but it was unsteady, too fast. "Magnus!" he was screaming, but he didn't get an answer. A loud growl made him turn around. Luke, in his werewolf form was standing behind him. The werewolves decided to stand by the nephilim during this battle, so did the vampires. "Luke, have you seen Magnus?" the werewolf flashed his teeth and whined. That was a sign of worry. "What is it? Can you lead me to him?" Luke nodded and started sprinting, Alec on his heels. 

Magnus was laying on the ground, a circle member had his hands on his throat. Magnus struggled against the grip of the man. The circle member was standing on his hands, there was no way for the warlock to summon his magic without hands. Alec fired an arrow through the mans head. Luke stupted Magnus with his nose. "I'm okay Luke, go find Clary!" Alec helped Magnus stand up and scanned him from head to toe. "Are you okay?" he asked breathless. "Yeah, i'm fine darling." Alec quickly hugged him, relief flowing through every space of his body. "Thank god, i was so worried when i couldn't see you and i thought..." "Alec, breathe, focus, i'm okay." Alec nodded. "Yeah yeah right okay." Magnus' heartbeat felt normal again through the alliance rune.

Alec had no idea how long the battle went on before it finally stopped. Just a few circle members were still standing, Valentine nowhere to be seen. Jace rammed his blade through a circle members heart with a loud scream. Magnus leaned against Alecs side, blood running down his side where one of the circle members had cut the warlock. "Alec, i feel dizzy." he moaned. "Heal yourself, god Magnus i can't hold you up any longer." "Can't. Tired", the warlock mumbled. Izzy was by his side within a minute, holding Magnus up. Clary and Luke came out of the smoke and Jace ran over to hug her. Luke growled. 

A loud crash erupted and they all jumped when someone grabbed Magnus. Alec, his fingers already holding up his bow and an arrow, ready to shoot, froze. Valentine held a blade to his boyfriends throat, laughing loudly. "It's not over. I have a hostage. Shoot Alexander, and your boyfriend will choke on his own blood." Alec growled. "Let him go!" Jace hissed, standing by Alecs side, ready to attack. "Why should i? My dear Jace, long time no see." "Yeah, didn't miss you." Jace shot back. Magnus moaned in pain when Valentine twisted his arm in a painful angle. Alec felt his blood starting to boil. "Don't fucking touch him!" he yelled, his face twisted in anger. "I should just kill him." Valentine rambled on and Alec grew angrier with every minute passing. His alliance rune tingled and a ball of blue energy grew in his hands. Alecs eyes turned from a warm brown to a cold gold and with a scream, everything went white for the shadowhunters around him. 

When they all opened their eyes again, Valentine was laying on the ground, his eyes starring into the sun. He was dead, his chest not moving. Alec was sitting on the ground, pressing Magnus' body to his chest, rocking back and forth. He was mumbling calming words into Magnus ear and gently stroked his hair. Izzy felt her heart break for her brother. "Alec...is he...?" Jace started, but Alec whipped his head around. Tears streaming down his face, he started screaming. "NO! HE IS THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN AND HE IS NOT DEAD!" Izzy got on her knees in front of him. "We need to get him back to the institute Alec. He needs help. Clary is calling Catarina. Alec, stand up." Alec stood up, carrying Magnus, protectively pressing him against himself before he stepped through the portal.

"Alec!" Catarina came out of the small room and Alec jumped up in a second. "He is okay, he is asking for you." Alec felt tears of joy burning in his eyes. "Thank god", he whispered and literally ran into the room. Magnus smiled at him. "Hey you big idiot." Alec grinned and sat down on the bed, taking Magnus' hand. "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay Alec. What about you?" Alec laughed. "You almost died in my arms Magnus, how am i supposed to feel right now? I was never so scared in my life." In that moment, Alec could feel a wave of guilt washing over him, but it wasn't his feeling. He stared at his alliance rune. It was glowing in a warm blue, so did Magnus'. "That is new." Magnus said. "What does this mean?" Catarina entered the room and froze when she saw the glowing blue on their hands. Then she broke out into a giant smile. "So it wasn't me who healed him." Alec raised his eyebrows, confused. "Alec, it may sound impossible, but Magnus was dying, his soul was splitting into different pieces which were all fading away, this is just the way souls die. But, if someone loves the dying person strong enough and has a psychic link to him, which in this case, would be this alliance rune, then he can give him a part of his soul. Alec, give me your hand." Alec, his mouth wide open, held his hand out. Catarina took a blade and cut him. "Auuuw! Are you mental!" Alec complained, holding his hand. Catarina just rolled her eyes. "Look at your wound." Alec did. It was gone.

"What? How?" "Magnus and yours souls are linked Alec. His magic is protecting you." Alec gave Magnus a smile and tightened his grip around the warlocks hand. "Does that mean we're practically married?" Magnus joked and winked at Alec. Alec rolled his eyes at the warlock and hit him playfully. "Shut up!" he laughed and kissed his warlock with everything he had. "I love you Alec."  
  


"I love you too Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
